Born This Way
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: A different approach to the 'Born This Way' shirts in the episode 'Born This Way' episode.


**For this prompt at the glee-fluff meme: .?thread=4953321#t4953321**

**I'm just putting all my LJ stuff here. Then I'll be back to schedule. I promise.**

**Set sometime after Born This Way.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god."<p>

"Who did this?"

"Artie, what does this word mean?"

All twelve of them walked in the choir room with white t-shirts and amazed yet flattered faces.

Mr. Schuester and Mrs. or Ms. Pillsbury-Not Howell were in there too and holding identical shirts. They looked confused.

"Uh guys, which one of you did these?" Mr. Schuester asked, fingering his shirt which said 'Great Glee Coach' and Ms/Mrs. Pillsbury-Not-Howell-Anymore held 'Gingers Are Cool'.

Mercedes smiled. "I don't know, but I guess I have to thank them." She smiled wider as Kurt examined and approved the "Big Voice" shirt.

Tina furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. "You mean, you guys didn't do this?" Oh, she didn't care who made her 'Asian Vampire' shirt, she was wearing it. all. the. time. Mike grinned at her and she smiled back, squeezing the fabric to her heart.

Mike positively beamed with his "Best Boyfriend" shirt. Tina agreed but she swore she didn't make it. She was slightly curious to who else's boyfriend he's been but it was all okay because Mike also appreciated the letter pressed piece of fabric.

Artie took in little of that shirt while his was so amusing, yet confused him. It was an 'It Works' with an arrow pointing downwards. He only told Tina that and she swore she didn't even tell, not even Mercedes or Mike. Well, he told Puck one time but they were drunk and Brittany after a couple of... you know… and she got all confused and he had to educate her but…

Brittany didn't even know how to work a letterpress the first time, but after a million messed up shirts and Artie and Puck's coaxing, her shirt was born. She would never be able to make 14 shirts on her own. It was confusing even reading her word. "Indescribable" or whatever was a really hard word. Then she had to ask Artie what that even meant and then that made her feel all gooey inside because the Mystical Shirt Fairy was a really nice person for saying that.

Kurt was very appreciative of this shirt. The "Fabulous" on his shirt was the first clothes compliment he's received in months. He was starting to get stir-crazy seeing all those perfect-pocket-pressed Dalton insignias and stiff blue and red jackets. It was upsetting and left a mark on his entire fashion career. Rachel smiled at him and Mercedes checked her shirt out and laughed. This was going to make the diva happy.

"Broadway" was by far the best shirt Rachel could receive. Whether it was an adjective or where she was destined to perform, she loved this shirt more than the "New Directions" jean jackets Bryan Ryan brought that one time. Finn peeked over Quinn's shoulder, which held the words "Beth" and a picture of her that was on JBI's website (she was tearing the hell up) at Rachel's shirt.

"Frankenteen" was nice he guesses, in this context. Being tall isn't so bad and Frankenstein could actually form sentences and was really smart from what his English teacher was trying to teach. So whenever Santana ever tried to make him feel bad, he'll just shake it off. Puck clapped his back.

"Number Wah" was a great shirt. Quinn got the Beth one so he kind of expected his to be Beth related. And true to this logic, on the back, there was the picture of his baby and an arrow pointing to her. He gets it. Beth was his number wah. He smiled a full-blown smile. Lauren patted his shoulder. His daughter was really cute.

"Badass" was the truth. Annie Oakley couldn't be the only badass woman from Ohio. Lauren had to represent. She felt proud of this shirt and whoever made it would get a congratulatory nod and a smile. Lauren looked at Santana's shirt. Santana's been staring at it for a long time.

"Keeps It Real" was undoubtedly her favorite shirt. She may be a bit biased but at least it didn't say "Bitch". You know in the good, "Lady Gaga" way. She did keep it real, for most of the time anyway. What? Is she supposed to be a priest?

"HGIC- Head Geek in Charge" was enjoying the Na'vi written on the back of his shirt. No one knew what it meant and he wasn't telling. Sam was a nerd and proud of it. He was glad he had a shirt that showed it. His sister burned all his Avatar related shirts and all of his Star Trek and Harry Potter shirts too. He really misses his Hufflepuff shirt.

"While I am flattered to whoever made these, I don't think we should take these from a complete—" Mike's phone rang.

"Sorry," he said and checked the caller id. "It's Matt."

"Oh, ask if he bagged that hot New Jersey theatre chick yet." Puck said. "And if he got Snooki's number for me." Lauren glared at him.

"I just want a friendly chat with a Jersey Shore cast member." Puck defended.

"More like an Oompa-Loompa." Lauren said, jealousy evident.

"And tell him if he'll be on Xbox, my username is Grandmaster Wheels. We have unfinished business."

Mike rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Speakerphone," Tina whispered and Mike nodded.

"Do any of you know why I have a shirt in the mail that says 'Shaft'?


End file.
